Guns and tomatoes
by VJtheQueen
Summary: Romano is the leader of a mafia. He has always loved Antonio, but he's always believed that it's a one-sided love. Is he right? RomanoxSpain, AU, a bit violence and bad language. Rated T just to be sure. Enjoy.


I've been lonely all my life. My twin brother, Feliciano, and I were separated when we were small, about six years old. The person who took care of me, has always been pretending to like me, but I know he doesn't. Before Feliciano was kidnapped, it was obvious that Antonio liked him better than me. Same goes for my granpa, Rome. My parents...I never knew them. They left me and Feliciano after our birth.

Who I am? My name is Lovino Vargas. But I'm called Romano. I'm the boss of the most powerful mafia in South Italy.

And who took care of me? Well, the worlds biggest jerk, Antonio Fernández Carriedo. He's from Spain. When I was seventeen, I wrote a letter to him and left. On the letter it stood:

_Antonio_

_I deeply thank you for everything you've done to me. You're a great "older brother"._

_Bye_  
_Lovino_

I had put it on the table in the hall, next to the door. He had been at work that day, which was good. I wouldn't know what to do if I had to face him. In fact, I have always liked Antonio, I still do. But knowing that I'm not his favourite person, is enough to keep me away from him.

My mind always wanders of to Feliciano, the same questions spinning around. Where is he? Is he okay? What is he doing? Is he even alive?

'Boss. Le member of the …. mafia is here to negotiate.' Francis Bonnefoy, my french "brother", interrupted my thoughts.

'...I don't have any appointments for today.' I said, face emotionless. Francis's eyes widened a bit, before he spoke again.

'Then, je shall...escort him out.' He turned on his heel and left. I had a bad feeling about this, so I sat in my chair quietly, listening. First, I heard voices. Then, a gunshot.

'_Shit!' _I thought and opened a drawer in my desk. In the drawer ther was a gun, and my phone. I took out both and quickly dialed the number to my second in command. He picked up at the second ring.

'What's up, Boss?' He asked, his worry not very well hidden.

'I want you to come to the 12th floor. Now. And bring some people. We've got an intruder.'

'On my way.' He hung up. I shut my phone and put it in my pocket. I walked to the wall where the door was. I moved to the side and pressed my back against the wall. The person outside was moving, but not towards me. He was walking...away. My face twisted into a scowl, and I let my emotions take over. I threw up the door and looked around. On the floor was Francis, bleeding from a hole in his thight. Who ever it was that was here, was either a really bad shooter, or he hadn't intended too kill him. And the person had walked away. Just like that. That's something I cannot accept.

I went over to Francis. 'Are you okay? You're not gonna die on me, are you?'

'Haha, of course not, Boss. That would be disgraceful of moi.' He said. 'I'm sorry that I didn't kill him, though.'

I sighted. 'Arthur is on his way. He'll take care of you.' I stood up, and began walking. But suddenly I stopped and turned around to face Francis. 'And don't worry about killing him. If you want something done, you have to do it yourself. That's what I've always believed in.' I smiled and went to the elevator, leaving Francis roaring laughter behind me.

The guy I was following sure was annoying. He tried to blend into the many people on the streets, with no success. He tried to run away, and failed miserably. Well, I'm not the boss for nothing.

The only thing I was thinking about right then was to end this cat and mouse game. So I herded him into a dark alley, with a dead end. I knew this place very well, after all. The man in front of me gasped, and turned around to face his own death. I walked up to him, stopping only a few feet away. Then I smiled the innocent smile, which was my trademark.

'Ciao. Sai chi sono io?' I asked him, though I already knew the answer.

He gulped. Not so tough anymore, huh? 'S-sì, signore.' I took a step closer, and he shivered. 'Tu sei il leader del più grande mafia nel Sud Italia. Tu sei una leggenda.'

I chuckled. 'Grazie. Parli inglese?'  
'Yes.' He answered. By now he was sweating and shivering with fear.

'That's good. I'm more comfortable speaking english. I do it everyday, actually.' I took another step. 'What's your name?'

He hestitated. 'Francesco Giordano, sir.' He eyed my feet when I took a third step.

'Well, Francesco...' I started. 'I am quite...disappointed in your actions. You seem like a smart man. That is why I can not understand why you shot someone in my family, and then just left. Why don't you explain it to me?'

His face, even though his fear, hardened. 'What are you talking about?'

I closed the distance, took out my gun and pointed it at his head. 'Excuse me?' I said, my voice a bit darker this time.

His eyes went wide and his breath became heavy. 'I'm not allowed to tell anyone, signore.'

'Oh. It's okay. You can tell me. You won't be punished.' _Because then you're already dead._

He shifted his gaze to the ground. 'No.'

'You won't even tell me when I'm pointing a gun at your head.' I sighed. 'As I said before; I'm disappointed. Well, I haven't killed anyone in a while, so this will be fun.' I said, and fired the gun. He fell to the ground. I fired it again. And again. What I didn't know was that someone had been watching the whole scene.

When I had finished my little game, I put my gun back, and stretched my arms up in the air. That's when I heard it. The voice I had tried my hardest to forget.

'No.' One word. One breathless word, made me panic. I turned around, and there HE stood.

...Antonio.

He stared like he had just seen a ghost. He had goosebumps all over his ever so tanned skin.

It was impossible. It couldn't be him. Why would he be here in Italy?

I didn't know what else to do, so I ran. Right past him. He was in such a shock that he didn't even react. I had fled a few feet before he suddenly yelled 'Lovino!' after me. But I didn't turn around. I didn't even stop. The only thing I did was ran, right back to the base.

The guards outside stared at me in shock when I ran past them, though I didn't know why. 'DON'T LET HIM GET IN!' I yelled and they followed my orders. I guess they stopped him, since I heard Antonio scream:

'Stop! Let me go! Lovino, wait!' I didn't want to hear him anymore, so I went inside, and slammed the door shut. I was greeted by Arthur, the englishman, my second in command.

'Hello, Boss. What's wrong?' He looked worried.

'...What do you mean?' I mumbled.

He seemed surprised. 'Oh. Um...I thought you knew.'

'Don't speak in riddles now! What am I supposed to know?'

'You're...um...' He hestitated. I glared at him and he continued. 'You're crying, Boss.'

I stared at him, and then touched my cheek. Yep, it was wet. Annoyed, I rubbed away the tears.

'Romano...I've never seen you cry.' Arthur said.

'Of course not. I haven't cried in years.' I said, matter of factly.

Arthur frowned. 'Then...why now?' I sighed.

'It's nothing. Let's go to my office.' I said, and started walking to the elevator. When I had gone halfway, the door slammed open, and a yell was heard.

'Wait!' It was Antonio. I barely had time to turn around before he reached me and pulled me into a hug. My tears started flowing again.

'Wh-what the hell are you doing, you jerk!' I said and tried to get out of his arms, but he was stronger than me. 'I hate you! Let go!'

'No. I won't.' He answered.

I sobbed. 'Why?'

'I will never let you go again. I missed you, Lovino. There hasn't gone a day when I haven't thought about you. I...love you.' He said and pulled me closer.

'No, you don't! You're lying!' I screamed with a shake voice. 'You don't love me! You never did! The only one you love is Feliciano right? My brother has always been your favourite!'

Antonio looked down at my face, his expression serious. 'That's not true, Lovino. It is true that I don't love you and your brother in the same way, though.'

My blood went cold. Was he saying that he...loves my brother...in that way?

But my thoughts were interrupted by a warm, loving kiss placed on my lips. My eyes went wide, and before I knew it, I was kissing him back with full force. He played with his tongue on my lips, asking to go further. I, to my own surprise, opened my mouth, and let his tongue slip in. We battled for dominance, and he won easily.

We went on like that for what seemed like forever, but in reality only were seconds. When we felt the lack of oxygen, we reluctantly broke the kiss. Or, more like make-out.

'I love you, Lovino. Always have and always will, mi amor.' Antonio said and planted a light kiss on my forehead. Someone gasped, and that's when I remembered where we were. I think blushed atleast ten shades of pink, and looked around, only to meet Arthur's shocked face.

'...Boss,' he started, but I didn't let him finish.

'I'll explain later.' I murmured and dragged Antonio into the elevator.


End file.
